Common fitness equipment (e.g., treadmills, bicycles, rowing machines, kayaks, etc.) can be used by a wide variety of individuals in many different environments. For example, a particular individual may exercise on one treadmill located in a home gym and subsequently exercise on another treadmill located in a hotel gym (e.g., while traveling), wherein the two treadmills may have different manufacturers, options and/or settings. Thus, the differences between the two treadmills may prevent the individual from being able to determine whether the fitness/workout sessions on the two treadmills are equivalent. Moreover, different individuals may be unable to compete with one another during fitness sessions due to the differences between their respective fitness equipment.